Ice Cream Fun
by momomilk
Summary: Hibari Kyoya's new favorite flavor ice cream: Tsuna sundae


**Title:** Ice Cream Fun

**Pairing:** 1827

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary:** Ice cream + Tsunayoshi = dessert

Sun. Hot. Sweat.

Kyoya was never one to be among crowds.

Yet, here he was, sitting on a bench in a park under the scorching sun, frying his brains out.

Scowling, his eyes traveled from left to right, looking at his surroundings, quite uninterested. Until his attention fell upon a certain someone.

To his side was Sawada Tsunayoshi, eating an ice cream that looked far too sweet to his taste.

Cone. Vanilla. Melting.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach rumbling.

Moist lips smeared with rich vanilla. Sticky droplets of melted cream dripped down the waffle cone, traveling down the Vongola's thin wrist.

Tsunayoshi seemed to be enjoying his ice cream quite a bit, unable to notice the mess he was making.

Licking his dry and chapped lips, Kyoya became deliriously hungry. Was it the ice cream? Or Tsunayoshi?

As he continued to watch the brunette eat, only about a third into his dessert, his hunger grew. Mouth fell dry, gulping down nothingness as Kyoya tried to hydrate himself. But that just made him thirstier.

_I'll have to bite the sun to death._

His gaze was locked onto the boy, amused by his eating habit. How could a fourteen year-old eat an ice cream like a baby? Answer: Tsunayoshi. As he continued to watch, his eyes met with curious orbs.

_Wow. He's looking this way._

Tsunayoshi's empty hand fumbled with the hem of his shirt, wrinkling the once smooth garment. Eyes wandered here and there as he fidgeted around in his seat before placing his attention back on Kyoya.

_Nervous aren't you?_

Lips curving into a faint smile, Kyoya remained quiet as he waited for the boy to speak.

"U-Um…"

_Cute._

"H-Hibari-san…"

_Yes?_

"Do you w-want some i-ice ceam too?"

Still not speaking, Kyoya nodded his head, amused at how shy and embarrassed the Vongola could get. Not that it was new.

"O-ok, I-I'll go get-"

Sealing his quivering lips, Kyoya kissed the boy, stopping him mid-sentence. Running his tongue over pink lips, the taller boy tasted the sweet vanilla, wiping Tsunayoshi's mouth clean. It was delicious and Kyoya starved for more, nibbling on his sugary lips.

Pulling back, Kyoya stared at the dazed boy who had been completely caught off guard. Tsunayoshi's cheeks were a rosy pink and lips moist with a tint of Kyoya's saliva hanging off the bottom of his lips. Kyoya was turned on.

Smirking, long slender fingers wrapped around Tsunayoshi's thin wrist. Tugging it just slightly forward, Kyoya leaned down and pressed his lips against the smooth skin, landing a gentle kiss. Sticking his tongue out, he ran it down, following the trail of melted cream, licking it up.

"W-wah! H-Hibari-san!"

That woke him up.

"S-Stop!"

And he pulled away, dropping the ice cream on the ground.

"A-Ah! T-the ice cream…"

Both looked down towards the fallen dessert as it lay there on the cement, melting into a tiny puddle.

Eyes on the boy, Kyoya could see the morose expression on his face.

"I'll buy you a new one."

Finally, Kyoya spoke.

Turning his face towards the other, Tsunayoshi's eyes brightened, his sullen expression disappearing.

"Really?"

Nodding, Kyoya rose to his feet and stretched out his cramped body. "Let's get a carton full."

"E-Eh? I-I only want a cone."

And then, Tsunayoshi's eyes turned to fear as he saw a faint smirk. "Y-You d-don't mean?"

_He's catching on._

"I could."

"EH!"

* * *

"No more!"

Tsunayoshi cried, tears glistening in the corner of his eyes as he pleaded the man to stop. Ignoring, Kyoya continued to thrust into the boy while pouring ice cream onto his pink nipples.

"It's cold!"

Indeed, it was cold. But Kyoya enjoyed it because every time he did that, Tsunayoshi would tighten all the while trembling sweetly underneath him. It was hot.

"Nnn…H-Hibari-san…"

Tsunayoshi moaning made Kyoya fuck him even harder. He slid his cock in and out in quick successions until he finally came, filling Tsuayoshi's insides with warm milky fluid.

Pulling out, Kyoya stared at the exhausted Tsunayoshi, examining every inch of his body. Chest was smeared with melted ice cream. Nipples swollen. Lips wet. Hickeys on his neck and collar bone, bright red and visible if he were to wear a low neck t-shirt. Semen seeped out from down below and Kyoya was satisfied.

As Tsunayoshi lay there trying to catch his breath, he stared at the disheveled Kyoya and even though he was tired, he couldn't help but think how gorgeous Kyoya looked.

But once he saw the empty bucket of ice cream to the side of his hands, he could only think about one thing and one thing only.

_Never mention ice cream in front of Hibari-san again._


End file.
